Quand la biche enflammée fut blessée
by starck29
Summary: [UA à partir du milieu de la saison 5, environ] Une autre fin pour Shireen Baratheon, mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite on reste dans Game of Thrones.


_Disclamer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas._

_Note d'Auteur : Merci à Nothern Heorn qui a corrigé cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! (Et bon jets de tomates aussi, je sais que vous en aurez envies ^^)_

**Quand la biche enflammée fut blessée**

Shireen avait été capturé par Ramsay Bolton, lorsque lui et une poignée de ces hommes avaient incendiés les machines de siège de l'armée de Stannis. Ils l'avaient conduite au fond de la crypte des Stark, interdisant à quiconque d'y entrer, puis il l'avait mise sur la croix. Elle resta là longtemps, très longtemps.

Le bâtard, et ceux dans tout les sens du terme, lui fit subir d'innombrables tortures, la brisant psychologiquement un peu plus à chaque fois. La première chose qu'il fit après l'avoir mise sur la croix, ce fut de lui écraser le pied avec une planche. La petite princesse hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons et elle pleura jusqu'à s'en dessécher le corps. Quand il en avait fini avec elle, ces hommes la ramenait dans son chenil, aux côtés de Schlingue, son esclave. Elle ne put dormir, retenue éveillée par les hurlements des chiens de Ramsay Bolton … ces limiers. Et l'homme à côté d'elle était silencieux et muet. Le lendemain matin, ils la ramenèrent sur sa croix et les tortures reprirent. Elle tenta bien de se débattre, mais le manque de sommeil et son pied brisé eurent très rapidement raison d'elle. Au bout du troisième matin, elle ne leur opposa plus la moindre résistance. Chaque jour il la torturait d'une manière différente, et cela pouvait durer quelques minutes comme plusieurs heures. Le quatrième jour, il la fit porter dans la crypte alors qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il l'attacha à la croix et l'embrassa de force.

\- Tu as si beau sourire, c'est dommage que je doive l'abîmer ainsi. Malheureusement pour toi, ton père a refusé de faire reculer son armée.

La petite fille baissa les yeux, son père … même son père l'avait abandonnée. Son bourreau lui releva la tête et lui planta une petite aiguille dans l'œil gauche, qu'il creva par ce geste. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, comme chaque jour où il la torturait. Puis il se saisit d'un couteau et lui entailla la joue, profondément, dessinant une croix sur les traces de grisécaille qu'elle avait au visage. Suite à cela il la ramena dans sa "chambre". Le jour suivant il lui décolla les ongles de la main droite avec un couteau et celui d'après fut le dernier. Car, alors qu'elle était sur la croix, quelqu'un vint la libérer. C'était la femme du maître Ramsay. Elle la souleva dans ses bras et rejoignit Schlingue sur les murailles. Elle était à demi-consciente, elle voyait en partie la scène.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Lady Bolton

Le roux lui prit la main et échangea un regard avec elle, puis ils sautèrent.

Ils couraient à travers la neige, elle tombait régulièrement à cause de son pied. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière, les aboiements des chiens se rapprochaient d'eux.

\- Il faut que l'on traverse, murmura Théon/Schlingue

\- C'est impossible, murmura Lady Bolton, elle ne pourra pas.

\- Je vais la porter.

La petite princesse se retrouva collée contre le torse de l'homme, et ils commencèrent la traverser.

\- Où irons-nous ensuite ? demanda-t-elle

\- Châteaunoir, murmura la rousse, nous irons à Châteaunoir.

Ils passèrent la rivière, Theon et Sansa étaient gelés. Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre déraciné, à l'abris, lorsque les cris des chiens se firent entendre à nouveau. Ils approchaient.

\- Ils nous ont retrouvés, murmura Sansa

\- Je vais les retenir, déclara Théon, restez cachés.

\- Si tu fais ça ils vont te tuer.

\- Si ce n'est pas eux ce sera ton frère.

Il sortit de leur cachette et fit quelques pas. Deux cavaliers arrivèrent, avec les chiens de Ramsay Bolton bien en laisse. Théon tenta de leur expliquer qu'il était seul, mais ils ne le crurent pas. Mais deux cavaliers arrivèrent derrière eux, l'un d'eux décapita l'un des hommes de Ramsay tandis que l'autre … tandis que l'autre se faisait embarquer par son cheval. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, le deuxième homme dégaina son arme et alla affronter leur sauveur. Théon ramassa l'épée de l'homme mort et en profita pour tuer les chiens avant qu'ils n'alertent tout le Nord. Une fois le deuxième homme mort et le cheval de l'autre cavalier maîtrisé, leurs sauveurs mirent pied à terre et se présentèrent.

\- Je suis Brienne de Tarth, et voici mon écuyer, Pod.

\- Merci de nous avoir sauvés, Ser Brienne.

\- Je ne suis pas un chevalier, monseigneur.

\- Et je ne suis pas un Lord, rectifia Théon.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Et si nous nous mettions en route ? proposa Pod, avant que … avant que d'autres hommes n'arrivent.

\- Je ne vais pas vous accompagner à Châteaunoir, avoua le rouquin, si Jon me voit … il me tuera, admit-il douloureusement

\- Et vous ? demanda Brienne à la princesse Shireen

\- Je …

\- Elle va venir avec moi, si elle est d'accord.

\- Théon, lui dit Sansa, si un jour tu veux revenir à Winterfell, sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue.

Le groupe se sépara alors en deux. Ils avaient récupérés les cheveux de leur poursuivants, Sansa n'eut ainsi pas à partager le sien. Et Théon et Shireen purent en prendre un pour rejoindre les Roches. De là, ils pourraient embarquer pour les îles de fer.

À peine revenu chez lui, Théon dut en repartir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci avec Yara et Shireen. Leur oncle, Euron Greyjoy, était revenu le lendemain de la mort de leur père et avait prit la couronne. Ils partaient à l'est, en direction d'Essos, offrir leur flotte à la reine Daenerys.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa cabine, perdue dans ces pensées, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. La princesse se leva et alla ouvrir : c'était Théon.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour vous, Lady Shireen.

\- Je vais bien, lui dit-elle en se voulant rassurante, c'est juste que …

\- Vous avez mal, tout ce qu'il vous ai arrivé …

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle, j'ai mal. Comme vous, murmura-t-elle, ce qu'il nous as fait …

Elle le serra dans ces bras, retenant ses larmes. Ils ne s'en remettraient probablement jamais complètement, cela les avaient changés. Les tortures de Ramsay Bolton avaient marqués leur chair de manière indélébile.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Meeren, Théon et elle furent installés dans la grande pyramide de la ville. Yara avait préféré rester sur son navire, en compagnie de ces hommes. Il allait leur falloir beaucoup de temps pour se reconstruire, mais ils y arriveraient, ensemble.

Théon, Yara, elle, et … et Dany, la reine des dragons et des esclaves … et sa reine.


End file.
